When I Ran Away With Him
by Nitonashstarr
Summary: SEQUEL TO THE OVERNIGHT HEARTSTEALER- Ally and Austin have done it, they ran away from everything they had known back helltown. Now living as the new famous couple everyone starts to realise about their reationship. What will happen to them now? Will they carry on surviving as Auslly?
1. Chapter 1

**Heyyy! :D So, as requested, here is The Overnight Heartstealer's sequel! :) I hope you like it! Not much to say, so remember to review, favourite and follow! Thanks :D**

* * *

"Here we are."

The car door opened, and i looked up, Austin holding the door open for me. I smiled at him and got out, pulling my suitcase with me. I puffed, putting it down on the pavement. Austin shut the door, and he put his arm around me, squeezing me softly. "We finally did it." He smiled at me. I giggled and looked up at the flat. It wasn't as bad as a flat you would usually see, it was tall, painted and colourful. There were quite a lot of floors, and we had booked one of the ones at the very top. I huffed, imagining having to walk all the way up the stairs with my suitcases. Suddenly, Austin lifted me up and held me bridal style. I gasped and he spun me round while laughing. I giggled and screamed as we spun around. After a while, he put me down and looked down at me, wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me into him.

"I love you, Ally." He murmured, and kissed me on the forehead. I giggled and bit my lip, holding onto his arms as he held me, and i lifted my hand up to his hair, and started twirling it in my fingers.

"Come on." I broke our grip and grabbed my suitcase. "Let's go see our new home." I smiled at him and he held my hand, walking with me into the entrance. We walked through the door and were greeted by a small hallway, and at the end, a reception desk and two separate doorways on each side of the hall. Austin pulled me forward softly and we reached the reception desk and put our suitcases down. The woman behind the desk looked up and smiled.

"Hi. My name's Austin. Austin Moon. I've bought a flat in Room 50." The woman's eyes widened and Austin looked at me uncertainly.

"So you're THE Austin Moon! My daughter is a huge fan of your music." Austin chuckled, and then the woman turned to me. "I'm guessing you're Ally Dawson, his song writer?" I nodded with a bite of my lip.

"Yes. That's me." I giggled.

"She's my girlfriend, too." Austin said and looked down at me with a half-smiled. My cheeks turned to a light shade of red.

"Aww, that's cute." The woman said and then turned to the computer on the desk. "Yes, Austin Moon, Room 50. Here are your keys for your new house, enjoy!" She smiled at us and Austin thanked her, taking the keys and turning into the doorway to the left.

"Wow, first time i've got noticed." I laughed and Austin winked at me.

"How does it feel?" He asked, eyes glued to the doors passing.

"Quite good i guess. But i'd rather not be, because of how shy i am." Austin then looked at me, still holding my hand, and raised his eyebrow.

"You don't want to be known?" He asked. I looked away from his gaze. I hated getting asked this question.

"Oh, look, Room 50!" I stuttered, rushing to the door to avoid the topic of being known and noticed. Austin chuckled and put his suitcase down, and got the key out from his back pocket. He put it in the keyhole, and turned it. It clicked and he looked at me with a smile. Pushing it open, the door creaked to the left and it revealed our new house. I squealed a little and ran forward, then realised i had Austin with me. I coughed and held out my hand.

"Oh, Ally." He laughed, and took my hand. We walked forward and down the hallway, then it parted into a living room with a widescreen TV, and the kitchen which had counters going all around it, and a table with two chairs in the corner. We put our suitcases in the living room, and i felt arms go around my waist and pick me up. I giggled, and Austin wobbled, while holding me, into a random room. He let me down and revealed a bedroom with a double bed, and a closet on each side for the two of us.

"Aww, a double bed, huh?" I giggled and Austin winked. I rolled my eyes and went up the bed, stroking my hand down it and smiling. It felt soft in my hand, and i turned around to the closet, and opened it. There was a huge amount of space on the bottom for bags and shoes, and then space for clothes to be hung up on the top of the closet. A little screech came out of my mouth as hangs wrapped around my waist.

"We can finally be in love without having people hurt us, Ally." Austin whispered, his warm breath on my neck making me shiver. "You're the best thing that's ever happened to me." I bit my lip and turned to him.

"You're a cheeseball." I giggled, and grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him down so our lips crashed together. He kissed back and pulled me closer, and i let out a little moan. He smirked and lifted me up a bit, and i went onto my tiptoes, holding onto his neck and squeezing it. He let out a moan and i smirked. His kisses went from my lips down onto my neck. He started nipping at my neck, leaving a love bite, then kissing where he nipped me, and i gave out a loud breathless moan. He leant away and chuckled.

"That was nice." He laughed. "Want a coffee?" He took my hand and pulled me with him through the doorway. I pulled back, wanting to unpack.

"Yeah, please." I giggled and he gave up. I winked at him, then he walked out and i walked behind him and got my suitcase, bringing it back into the bedroom. I placed it on the bed, and unzipped it. My eyes lightened and i started to take out my tank tops and jeans.

"That took forever." I groaned, throwing myself back on the couch and muttering lowly at myself. Austin walked through the door with two cups of coffee, passing me one.

"Did you unpack?" He asked, sitting next to me and watching the TV, which was showing the top charts.

"Yeah, it took ages." I groaned, putting my coffee on the table next to me.

"Hey look!" I looked at the TV that Austin was pointing at. "Who I Am is number one!" I smiled and highfived Austin.

_Who I Am by the overnight sensation, Austin Moon, is rising very quickly. More news on Austin Moon, is that he was seen by a flat known as the Summer Mansion with a girl known as Ally Dawson, his songwriter. It was heard Austin and Ally said they weren't only partners, they were dating, as Austin said 'She's my girlfriend, too.'. So the single Austin has vanished, and the relationship is now public!_

Austin nearly choked on his coffee. "What?!"

* * *

**Rock on!:)**


	2. AUTHORS NOTE

Im sorry guys,today i won't be uploading anything. I have really busy errands to run, so please dont be mad, thank you! I will be uploading all chapters tomorrow.

Rock on!


End file.
